mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruth
Ruth played by Bonita Friedericy is the aunt of Greta, and the leader of a religious group of Amish folk known as the Camdenites. She and her people with their peaceful and pious way of life are responsible for Billie's change of heart when she came back and asked for her husband Earl's forgiveness and gave him back his list, so he can cross off the list item#204 and in return, being forgiven by Ruth and the Camdenites themselves. She alongside her beloved community appeared in Camdenites (Part 2). Ruth & the Camdenites ﻿While still the next current leader of the pious and peaceful community of Amish people known as the Camdenites, Ruth herself also continued her people's tradition of sending their daughters into the outside world for a month once the girls turned at the age of 21. She gave the young women a choice they must consider before they can began their rite of passage: "Those tempted by the evils of the outside world, can choose to stay there... & for those pure of heart shall return to the glories of a world with no wheels, no medicine and no advancement of knowledge of any kind what's so ever!". they all together shouted Halleujah with Ruth as the teenage girls begun leaving the grounds of their beloved land, but they never came back because of Earl since he used to call this religious Camdenite tradition "the Running of the Virgins". Ruth knows it was his fault that it started a trend even within her own community after he told her about his list including #204. She fears that without women, the Camdenites will have no future and will soon be gone, so it's up to Earl to redeem that terrible mistake. He now must watch over Ruth's neice Greta who now turned 21 years-old and her aunt worries for her safety, accompany her on her journey in the modern world and make sure she returned safely to her village. And she even asked Earl that if Greta can bring back a recipe for flour since the Camdenites lost theirs years ago. So, Earl along with Randy chaperoned Greta on her way to explore the world outside her home and only showed bad things in life, and if Earl succeed in Greta's journey and bring her back to Ruth, he would cross the Camdenites off his list and their community would be saved. But unfortunately Earl was dealing with his wife Billie who was getting fed up with his list and felt that Earl wasn't giving her the attention she wanted, she then stole his list after she assaulted him, and then began wreaking havoc on all the modern local camdenites before they all formed an angry mob. She even kidnapped Greta from under Randy (who was supposedly watching her but was so smitten with her cuteness since he's in love with her) and gave Earl one last chance to choose between her and the list before he finally says yes out of reluntance. But Billie came to Earl without bringing Greta back to the Camdenite Village, she was confronted by the police and Earl's exwife who called them to arrest her. She then ran into hiding in the village from the police and Camden's angry mob (knowingly that the Camden police couldnt arrest her there because the Camdenites' village is legally a sovereign land and the authorities tried to keep it underwraps, otherwise all other criminals would hide out there), and warned Earl that she'd be coming for him before she disappeared into the village. Billie returned to the motel to see Earl who was there with Randy and his new girlfriend Greta (Randy had been hiding Greta during the situation with Billie), yet came back a changed woman. After she exlpained to Earl why she was carrying an ax because all Camdenite women must carry them for protection (even though Billie suggested pepper spray but they don't believe in spray or pepper). She told him the whole story about what happened to her at the Camdenite Village: at first, the Camdenites including their matriach Ruth didn't have a problem letting someone hide out in their village, just not having somebody who's unwilling doing any work. She even found something where she can let out all her anger when she was working in the cropfields alongside other Camdenite men and women. And when Billie fell back to her stealing ways, it didn't work because all Camdenite property is shared as Ruth says "You can have it" to Billie who was caught trying to steal a silver hairbrush. And she was used to being selfish like at dinnertime, she realized it's hard being greedy around a group of people who were so happy to give. And while doing fieldwork on the crops, Billie even sings her favorite song "Country Roads, Take Me Home" with Ruth and the whole Camdenite people joining in, knowing that Billie herself found where she bolngs. So, Ruth and the Camdenites with their peaceful lifestyle and communal virtues have helped Billie find her real self. Not only Billie forgave herself and gave Earl his list along with a new reward before moving on, Earl too was forgiven by the Camdenites now he can cross #204 off his list. Category:Characters Category:Characters on Earl's list Category:Season 3 characters Category:Living characters